All Blame Lies on the Outsider
by femphoenix
Summary: Emma knows that Regina would never miss Henry's birthday party for the world. With this in mind she heads over to her office to see what's going on. Swan Queen Oneshot


**_A/N I promised my 100th follower on Tumblr that I would do a oneshot prompt of their choice:_**

**_"Swanqueen, Emma knows Regina would never miss Henry's b-day and goes to save her from Greg/Owen." - _****_askthehat-ter_**

**_I hope this goes along with what you were thinking._**

"So _Greg_, Tell me. Why was it that you decided to go by Greg and not Owen? Middle name I presume?"

"That would be none of your concern unless you decide to tell me where my father is."

Regina had been sorting through her paperwork from the day, about to head to Henry's birthday party. She had just enough time to get to the diner if she wanted to be on time. That was put to the side when the _outsider_ decided to show up without warning. She offered for him to take a seat across from her desk, but he declined.

"Greg, dear, I've already told you. He left as soon as you did and with the fact that it's already been almost three decades I can't even begin to imagine where he would be now."

"You're lying."

His eyes gave off an impression of distrust. He had seen too much already for him to believe that this town was sane. In other words, to believe that the _mayor_ was sane.

"Am I? What on Earth would I gain from hiding that man?"

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and leaned back in her desk chair. A slender hand ran across the wood of her desk as if checking for dust, her eyes never leaving the man's.

_And to think this was the child who influenced me to adopt, _she thought to herself with an inward chuckle.

"Perhaps keeping the Devil's work on a down-low."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I may not know the entire story, but I do know something isn't right about this town."

The brunette let out a cold, bitter laugh that echoed through the desolate office of hers.

"That, my dear friend, you are absolutely correct. And if I may, you'd be better off leaving before you get yourself caught up in a mess far too big for you to handle."

"And if I don't?" He took a step closer, putting his hands on the desk, "What are you going to do about it?"

Regina's hand began to glow as a fireball grew from her palm. Her hand was just low enough that the desk concealed the dark magic from view. Her eyes drew dark and narrowed, but just as that happened there was a knock on the door.

Both of them froze as the fire extinguished.

"Regina?" an all too familiar voice sounded from the other side, "Hey are you in there?"

For once the brunette was happy of the annoying blonde that now had her head between the cracked door. Green eyes flickered around and fell upon the two by the desk.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "I didn't know you were busy."

"That's okay, Miss Swan," the mayor replied as she pushed herself up from her seat, "We were just finishing up an _insignificant_ conversation."

A large heave of air came from the older man's mouth as he remained unmoving. He glared at the mayor with a look that could probably kill. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the desk.

Emma sensed the tension in the air and took a few steps into the room. She couldn't read the look upon the mayor's face, but she knew something was wrong.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

He nearly had to rip his gaze from the dark haired woman. His hands released the desk.

"No, sheriff. I was just leaving."

His feet stomped over towards the door and left, leaving only the two woman in the office. By this time Regina had laid her head in her hands looking either exhausted or just annoyed.

"You alright?"

The brunette slowly lifted her head and looked towards the sheriff. She let her voice come out cold and disinterested as she refused to give off any relief that the man from her early days in Storybrooke was gone.

"Perfectly swell, dear. What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you weren't at the diner and we all know, or maybe at least I do, that you'd never miss Henry's birthday."

"You thought correctly. I was on my way when that man decided to prolong my stay here."

The mayor grabbed her coat and threw it on, her gaze looking upon anything but the sheriff. She strode past the blonde and out the door, the other following her as she went. The silence seemed to grab at their feet as they walked through by the secretary's desk.

"That guy gives me the creeps," said the blonde once they got outside into the chill air.

"You don't say?"

Emma bit her bottom lip, her brows furrowing at a thought.

"Did he," she paused for a moment to chew on the flesh between her teeth a bit more, "hurt you?"

The mayor turned around, a perplexed eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry?"

"That guy. Whatever his name is. It…it seemed that things weren't right in there. I saw this look on your face—"

She stopped when she heard the older woman sigh.

"If you really must know he has this notion that I may know where the whereabouts of his father is."

"Do you?" Emma inquired with mere curiosity.

"Absolutely not as I keep trying to tell him."

"Well let me know if he continues to be a bother."

It wasn't really any of her business, but the worst that could happen would be Regina telling her to butt out. Emma felt a strange feeling of protectiveness. She guessed it was just after everything that had happened lately, especially Regina losing her mother. She wasn't sure how it happened in detail since she wasn't there, but she had been told a brief summary; of course this was insanely biased coming from Mary Margaret.

"Thank you…sheriff."

A soft smile graced the blonde's lips. It was nice to hear such words from her supposed _arch enemy. _Once again the mayor surprised the sheriff with her next offer.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," she saw the shock in green eyes and chuckled, "I don't see your car anywhere and God knows you can't miss that piece of junk. I assume that you walked?"

The younger woman nodded with hesitation. After a moment – she wanted to make sure that Regina wasn't playing a joke – she opened the passenger door and went to slide it, but a blue box was in the way. She reached out to move it, but came in contact with a soft hand. The touch lasted a few seconds than normal.

"Let me get that. It's a present for Henry."

After the mayor set it in the back seat, Emma slid into the passenger side and closed the door. She'd never been in the brunette's car before. She bit her lip once again feeling a bit uncomfortable.

And then her mind made a trip back to a few seconds ago. That oh so subtle touch.

"What," she stumbled over her words and shook her head to clear her racing mind, "what did you get Henry?"

She looked over to see Regina smiling, her hands on the steering wheel as she drove to the diner.

"Some game he's been ranting about for ages. He claims that all of his friends have it and that it's 'the bomb.' I can't decide whether he got that language from his friends or _you_, but I assume the latter."

The blonde laughed, for once not taking the insult to heart. She continued to gaze at the mayor every so often through the short ride. She had never actually taken a moment to acknowledge the brunette's graceful beauty until now. Of course she was attractive; that wasn't anything new, but she realized that she may even be _attracted _to the older woman.

She let out another laugh which startled the mayor. They had just pulled up to the diner and the brunette looked over at her.

"Something funny, dear?"

"What?" the pink of her tongue stuck out between her pearly whites and she looked away from the chocolate gaze.

"You laughed."

"No I didn't."

"You did."

"No I—"

"Oh quit acting like a child, Miss Swan."

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, the blonde following.

"You know you love it," Emma called out across the car and met the other's once again perplexed stare.

"That's preposterous."

Emma's eyes darted around the area checking for any bystanders. As she did so, Regina had come around and was about to head up the stairs into the diner. She stopped when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back into a part of the street that wasn't lit.

Before she had time to speak pink lips crashed into luscious red ones. The brunette froze in place, unable to react. Just as she was beginning to enjoy the soft contact, her eyes sliding shut, it disappeared. She opened her eyes to see the blonde smirking deviously at her, licking her lips.

"Miss Swan! What on Earth was _that!?_" she scolded in defiance to what she actually felt that moment.

"Oh quit acting like a child, Madame Mayor. We're both adults here," the sheriff replied with a wink and escaped into the diner before the other could reply.


End file.
